my true story
by twilightwriter92
Summary: about someone who thought she had someone figured out but it turn out that she didnt


I should have listened to my family. But me thinking she would change and that she loved me. How wrong I was. How blend I was. She was a user only wanting one thing, or maybe two things. And I gave her both. She only wanted sex and control. At first it was just friendship. Her telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Sort of like a mom. So I started calling her mommy cool reach. I know a stupid name, but its high school. She liked it, so everyone started calling her that. Then we just shorted it to mommy. I and my friend Cathy started to come up with bad stuff so we could see her face. It was so funny, but she knew when we were lying to her, because we both would start laughing when we told her. It didn't stop there. I don't know how it started but I was falling for her. I would try and blow it off because she had a boyfriend. Those too were perfect for each other. She would try and blow it off. But I could see it in her eyes. So I just tried being her friend. But friends don't say dirty stuff to one another. I gave her a nothing name that none called her but me it was muffin. Then summer came and I would hang out with them. Nothing happen until her and him left to go camping with his family. It started off innocent, and then she said she would be with both of us. I knew it was too good to be true. In the end she would pick him over me. The day went on and she broke my heart, so I told him he won. I just wanted the pain to stop. The I got a call from him saying he was sorry and she wouldn't stop crying. My heart was already in pain, but hearing him say that just broke it more. I told him let me talk to her. I told her I was sorry. She told me that I gave up on her. I told her that I didn't know what I was saying and that I didn't mean it. Truth be told I should have walked away. But some reason I couldn't. I guess my heart wasn't done hurting that day. (I'm a big fan of Cleveland sports) when she came home at first she didn't want to come over. But she did anyway. I wasn't playing on anything. We got in my pool and talked about our feeling. It was always hard talking to her about my feelings. It was when my dad went to work we got out of the pool. She got ready for bed; I went outside to move my car over. She would sing replay it was on the radio when I turned on my car on. I thought it was funny so I had a smile when I walked through my door. I walked to where she was at and told her. Then we went into my cold ass room. I told her to get the bed and I would sleep on the floor. She told me to get over here. So I turn off my light and got into bed. She told me she brushed her teeth for me. At first I was confused. Then she told me to kiss her. I was nerves because I never really kissed someone before. But we kissed. We spent all night in each other's arms. We finally fall asleep. I fought like I was at the top of the world. We spent the whole day kissing. I didn't want her to leave, but she had too. I wanted so bad to give her a goodbye kiss. I was too much of a chicken to do. Then she started to feel guilty. I felt bad myself. She told him and surprising he didn't hate me. Then one day I was spending the night at her house. We were just talking and hugging. Next second we were kissing. That night we went all the way. I kind of wanted to eat her out but again I was too much of a chicken to do it. So I just fingered her all night. I loved the feeling of being in side of her. I was falling under her spell. We acted like nothing happen again. I was getting my senior pictures done and I wanted her to go. She went with us. I couldn't stop laughing because her and my moms were making faces at me. My mom wanted to go to best buy be for the parade started. Will she was in there. I couldn't stop touching her. After the parade we went to my house I was leaving next day for a trip then I was going to stay at my uncle's house for a week. All I wanted to do was to hold her, but she thought I was going to kiss her. Part of me wanted to but I had my parents around. It was so tough leaving her for two weeks. I didn't go stay at my uncles because they couldn't get off of work. It was a week before I got to see her. I was allowed to go to the camp grounds. I didn't think anything would happen. I got there early. We were lying where she sleep at. Just dad was up. I was surprised she let me hold her. We spent the day with her family. I liked her family a lot. We were sleeping together. I don't know what took over about we kissed and I fingered her all night long. While her father was in the other room. And her brother and sister sleeping in the same room as us. When we finally woke up. I was nerves again. For a while it was so bad. We made up and we went on being friends. I meet her and him at the fair. We were talking at the camp ground at his place when she kissed me. She saw the smile on my face and she said I win. We spent the rest of that day in each other's arms. School started to roll around. I was going back to high school while she was going off to college. I was so worried I was going to lose her. She promised me that wouldn't happen. I still had my doubts, but I told her I believed her. She asked me if I wanted to go down there with her. But we decide against that. So there I was with no best friend. I felt like I had no one. But who would have thought I was wrong. She told me she didn't want me anymore. I was so heart broke. I almost went crazy, but I started rallying on my friends. With their help I was starting to heal. But I wasn't strong enough to stand on my own without her. I made the mistake and took her back again. I don't know what my problem was. We went through it a couple more times before she came home. Saturday night she called me wanting me to come over and spend the night. I was so happy to be near her again. It started off innocent. But it didn't stay it for long, that night we had sex for the last time. I thought everything was going to be fine. That I got my girl back. She called me her baby girl for a while. Then that following Saturday I got a text saying no more. That we had to be just friends. I was broke. Then I found out her boyfriend got the same thing. He was there for me and I was there for him. We decided to give us a try. It was great, until she found out. She went off on my saying that we were stabbing her in the back. He got so mad at me and her that he had to leave. He came back and made me promise that I wouldn't fight with her again. We broke up and I still kept that promise. She told me she cared and that she loved me. I was starting to doubt her. Then my birthday rolled around. And thanksgiving. She got me on black Friday her and him and I went to see the new harry potter movie. Not knowing this was going to be le second to last time I see her face to face. She picked me up one night before she left again. We went to mickey D and set there for two hours. I thought everything was starting to go back. How wrong I was. She started to ignore me. At first I thought it was nothing. I text her and she told me I was annoying, so I called her a bitch. She told me it was over and I deleted her number it's be 8 days and I don't miss her at all. The only thing I thank her for is getting me to relies my true friends were right In front of me. Never take some back after the hurt u the second time. Because it's going to happen again, until u relies your strong enough to stand without that person


End file.
